In general twin clutches, it is required to maintain a clearance of larger than specified value in between a pressure plate and an intermediate plate under clutch disengaged condition. Further, even in case when a clutch disc is worn out, it is required to sufficiently intensely press two clutch discs against a flywheel by the pressure plate with the intermediate plate sandwiched between them under clutch engaged condition.
For this reason, a conventional twin clutch has a construction, in which plural projections 52, FIG. 8, extending outwardly in radial directions are formed at an outer periphery of an intermediate plate 51 with proper spaces left in circumferential direction, axial passing holes 53 are made on the projections 52 so as to allow positioning members 54 to slidably fit in the passing hole 53. A flywheel ring 57 couples a flywheel 55 to a clutch cover 56. A body 57a of the flywheel ring 57 is spaced from one end of the positioning member 54 by a specified clearance .delta.. A force required to slide the positioning member 54 is set larger than an urging force of an elastic strap (not shown) urging the intermediate plate 51 to the clutch cover 56 side, and set smaller than a pressing force for engagement of clutch applied from a releasing unit (not shown) through a diaphragm spring etc. to the pressure plate 58. By this arrangement, the positioning member 54 is designed to contact with the body 57a of the flywheel ring 57 so as to limit a movement of the intermediate plate 51 toward the clutch cover 56 during clutch disengagement operation, and the intermediate plate 51 can be spaced from the pressure plate 58 by a proper clearance under the clutch disengaged condition. In case when a clutch disc 60 is worn out, the other end of the positioning member 54 is designed to contact with the flywheel 55 so as not to limit a movement of the intermediate plate 51 toward the flywheel 55 during clutch engagement operation. The positioning member 54 slides through the passing hole 53, and the clutch discs 59 and 60 are intensely pressed against the flywheel 55 by the pressure plate 58 with the intermediate plate 51 sandwiched between the discs. The state shown in FIG. 8 shows the clutch engaged condition, and in which the clutch discs 59 and 60 are pressed against the flywheel 55 by the pressure plate 58 with the intermediate plate 51 sandwiched between the clutch discs.
In the above conventional construction, a sliding load of the positioning member 54 has been active in a direction opposite to a pressing load of the pressure plate 54 under the clutch engaged condition, so as to cause the pressing load to be reduced. This load reduction has tended to become large with an elapse of time so as to be a cause of affecting a clutch performance. It has been required to improve machining accuracies of elements because of a precise load balance required, so that a manufacturing cost has been raised.